Always Moira
by kat69d
Summary: A little girl with special gifts knocks Lucius Malfoy down a peg or two...She will use these gifts to find happiness for herself and her loved ones...It's always been Moira working behind the scenes...She will always be there...


**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' or any of the characters except for Moira...I know it's different so please enjoy...**

* * *

My hair fell over my face as I looked down at the graves of my parents. They had left me with a neighbor while they went on a romantic weekend up to the coast but they never made it. I was told they died quickly and painlessly but I knew the officer was lying. I could see it in his eyes, literally; the scene of the car crash replaying and the coroner stating they lived for at least half an hour before succumbing to their injuries. It was one of the things that made me weird.

"Come on, Moira," the neighbor said.

"No. I know where you're taking me and I want to spend more time here."

"Moira, it's getting late and we need to go now," she tried, grabbing onto my hand.

"No!"

I tore from her grip and ran through the cemetery to a little park nearby. I was relieved that it was empty because the swings and the merry go round began moving fiercely as I walked by. Another thing to make me weird.

This was the park that we'd come to as a family to play and to have picnics. This was the park I was never going to see again since I was being sent to an orphanage. I grabbed my blond hair in my hands, fell to my knees, and screamed.

Why did my parents die? Why did they need some alone time? Why did they choose the weekend before my 10th birthday? Part of me loved them but right now, part of me was angry for being left alone, abandoned to grow up with strangers.

"Hello."

I spotted an old man with long white hair standing in front of me. His beard was tied together with a band and the printed tie clashed with the dark suit.

"What do you want?"

"Only to speak with you right now, Ms. Carson."

"About what, old man? Can't you see this isn't the best time," I growled, not caring that I was being rude.

"It may be the perfect time to tell you that you may not have to be sent to an orphanage."

I glared at him and stood up. I knew my clothes and hair were a mess but if this man could keep me from going to an orphanage, then I'd listen no matter what state I was in.

"Weird things happen to you, am I correct? More so when you're upset hence the moving swings."

"So I'm weird. How does that keep me from an orphanage?"

"You're a witch, Moira. I can arrange it so that you'll be taken in by a wizarding family, who can teach you properly. When you're old enough, you'll attend Hogwarts to learn more about magic."

"Are the other things I can do from being a witch?"

"Like what, Ms. Carson?" the man asked.

"I can read people. Their emotions, their thoughts, their memories. I know you're the Headmaster at this school and you wish I would agree. Why am I so important that you'd offer me the choice of a wizarding family than living like a Muggleborn?"

The look on Albus Dumbledore's face was priceless. He was worried what I'd be able to see and tried harder to block me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned away from him. I was getting tired staring into his twinkling eyes anyways.

"If I agree, I guess the first stop would be to the Ministry to register me. What does that include and yes, I can still read your thoughts from here."

"Well, when you're registered you'll be asked to supply a drop of blood to see if you have any relatives in our world. If you do, they will be the first family petitioned to take you. Otherwise, if there are no relatives, you'll go to an open foster family."

"Then let's go. It'll be easier to go now than later, Professor Dumbledore."

I let the old man take my hand and I began to feel squeezed. My body wrapped in on itself, nearly into a tiny ball before unraveling to my normal size. From the park to an alley only took a blink of an eye but it was an experience I never wanted to have again.

"This way, Ms. Carson."

Dumbledore led me to a telephone booth and held open the door so I may enter. He followed and lifted the receiver. He punched in some numbers and the booth began to lower. We were going down to the Ministry building and part of me was hopeful that it would turn out I had family so I wasn't sent to just anyone.

He escorted me to the lifts and we headed to whatever department looked after this sort of thing. Many of the people we saw were in awe of this man. Their confidence, love, and some jealousy rolled off of them. One stray thought from an older woman nearly made me sick. No 9year old should know those things.

My hazel eyes stared at the man behind the desk. His hair was badly combed over and his fat body was pulling at the seams of the robes he was wearing.

"Moira Carson is here to be registered for foster care. Her Muggle family was killed in an accident."

"Please fill these out and then I'll require a drop of blood to confirm it and to see about any relatives."

I filled out whatever I knew (it was weird writing with a quill) and the man checked it out. He held up his wand and asked for my finger. I gave him my hand and felt a little prick. We all watched the drop fall onto the parchment before it glowed. He picked it up and studied it. His eyebrows scrunched together so I read him.

"There's no way that's possible. Herbert Carson was my father. I don't know who this Malfoy is but he's not my father."

The door opened and a middle aged and strode in. His brown hair was styled nicely but didn't quite suit him. His eyes held a superior look.

"I am Ken Stiles, Lucius Malfoy's attorney. We were notified when he was listed as father on a Ministry form."

"He is not my father. I'd rather be raised in a Muggle orphanage if your thoughts are true to his character," I said.

"Ms. Carson, there is no way to fool the spell. Your father is indeed Lucius Malfoy. If he agrees, you will be living with him and his family."

"Like hell, I will. He hates Muggles and I'm partly Muggle. He'll kill me at first chance and the Ministry will do nothing because he has them wrapped around his large Gringotts account. That stupid tattoo on his arm should be proof enough."

"My client has proven that he was under the Imperius curse when he was forced to be a Death Eater. He will be here momentarily to accept or deny parentage."

"He's as innocent as much as I'm a boy."

I glared at them all and took a seat. All three were sending out the same thought of agreeing with me but if they couldn't convince the Ministry, then a little girl wouldn't be able to do it. I focused on myself because their thoughts were getting to be too much for me. I thought of my parents and silently cursed them for dying.

The door to the department swung open with force and I was bombarded with emotions of hatred, contempt, and superiority. A tall man with long white-blond hair entered, his cane held out in front of him. Curiosity followed the man in the form of a smaller duplicate. The man sneered at Dumbledore and turned to the attorney.

"Why was I summoned?" he barked.

Before the attorney could speak, I looked up at my so called father. The resemblance was similar but it was his thoughts that took my attention first. I saw the black robes, the bone white masks, the crying victims, the bleeding men and women, and the dead children. I saw more memories of him basking in an afterglow and injured women clutching blankets to their naked bodies. Most of the time he pointed his wand and killed them afterwards. My mother was the lucky one. She was rescued by a man with long black hair.

"Preposterous. I can not be this Muggle's father. You must have use the wrong charm or Dumbledore confunded the parchment."

"I'd rather die than be raised by this egotistical, pathetic wretched man. His memories clearly remember my mother as he tortured and raped her. She had only gone to the market for fruit but she was captured instead. Did you enjoy raping her while the others watched? Why was she on display when most of the others were raped and killed privately?" I yelled.

"How dare you accuse me of something you do not know of?" he bellowed.

"You agree we've never met before?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Then explain the mark on your right arse cheek. A punishment given to you by your father for disobeying him when you were 5. Explain why Draco's arm is in the middle stages of healing. Explain the 32 women you tortured, raped, and killed. I can go on to describe each and every one of them if I need to."

I briefly caught surprise coming off both Lucius and Draco. I needed to nail the lid in the coffin.

"Care to explain the 3 other daughters you had before and after Draco was born. Where they went after you took them from the healer's arms and obliviated the man's memories? Would you have done the same to me if you had know I existed or just straight out killed my mother before she could deliver me? We're all waiting for your response, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"What are you?" Draco asked quietly.

I turned to my brother and he must be the same age as me. Trepidation rolled off of him but more so curiosity. He had never seen his father so stunned and quiet and he was relieved that he wouldn't be the one on the end of that punishment.

"A walking and talking lie detector. I know emotions, thoughts, and memories. Even though his mind is shielded, I can see past it. Sometimes I can stop the connection but other times, I can't."

The department clerk had left and Dumbledore held his wand down at his side. Stiles, the attorney, had backed up against the wall, thinking of how he was going to get his client out of this mess. My father sneered at me and as his hand went to something in his pocket, I felt the intention.

"No!" I cried.

He disappeared before I finished. Draco was left behind and I felt the confusion.

"So what now? Clearly my father is inept at being a father because of his crimes and his abandonment and abuse of Draco. Mr. Stiles, do you have any idea where he would have gone to?" I asked, leading his thoughts in the directions I wanted.

He had no clue so I faced the Headmaster. The old man had brought me here and he'll get me out.

"Young Mr. Malfoy will be sent to live with his godfather while the Ministry looks into the charges of abuse. Ms. Carson, you'll be placed with a foster family."

"Why can't she come with me? Uncle Severus could look after her too. She is my sister," Draco asked.

Dumbledore looked to the clerk who had come back and was told the man would need to approve of the arrangement and a walk through of the home would need to be done.

"Severus Snape resides at Hogwarts during the school year. I may have the man before you in a few moments. I just need to use the Floo in the lobby."

"Then do it. It's normally so quiet in here but today has been a weird day," the clerk said.

The attorney had left after I had asked him the question. The old man instructed us to stay here while he went to get this godfather of Draco's. When we were alone, I stared at Draco and quickly flipped through his memories.

"Sorry but I needed to make sure you were alright. The things your parents have told you are all lies. You should listen to your godfather more often. He knows more than just Potions. He's the man to rescue my mother. He's older and his hair is greasier in your memories but it's him."

"He can be tough but hair. He lets me help with the easier potions. I'll make sure that he takes you too."

"Thank you, Draco."

We sat silently until the door opened to reveal Dumbledore and a tall man with black robes billowing behind him. I did a quick scan and my heart dropped a bit. He didn't want to be burdened with another dunderhead. He had enough of those in his classes.

"Your first impression is lacking, Professor. Headmaster, he is uninterested in taking me. You were thinking of a man named Arthur Weasley earlier. Would he be willing to look after me?"

"Do not speak, child, as if you know what I'm thinking," Severus Snape ordered.

"But she does, Uncle Severus. Moira can read minds and feel emotions. She was able to get past Father's shields and said a lot of things," Draco interrupted.

"Is this true, Headmaster?" he asked.

"Don't speak like I'm not here, Professor. You may have kept my mother from being killed but I can see that you detest children. It's a wonder why you became a teacher in the first place. Oh, wait that was your way to support your role on both sides."

"A Slytherin tactic, much like your father."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!" I bellowed, clenching my fists together.

I must have released a bunch of magic because I saw the impact it had on Snape and felt the pain as he was slammed into the wall behind him. I wobbled before falling against Draco. My head hurt and I saw spots before my eyes. I knew I was going to black out soon.

"She will need help controlling her anger if I foster her," Snape replied before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Much had changed in these last several years. We have seen many lives of friends, family, and loved ones taken due to the war everyone thought was over.

"Our graduating class once had 60 students but only a fraction are left. Their deaths will not have been in vain. Our world will remember those who died fighting against an egotistical bigoted man. A man whose own blood was not pure.

"It will take time to rebuild and heal. Do not fear the memories you have of the ones you lost but cherish those times and speak of them with pride.

"You all know who my father was. I did not know who he truly was until someone special pointed it out. It was that day that changed my life and I shudder to think how my life would have been if it had never happened. Moira was a friend to everyone and loved by many.

"I will always remember the times she smiled or laughed at a prank Fred and George pulled rather than remembering her body on the battle field. She knew we all were afraid and did her best to calm those feelings. Moira knew what had to be done to see the end of this war. Her death helped Harry defeat Voldemort and while she is gone, a part of her will always live on in each of us."

Draco Malfoy stepped down from the stage and took his seat next to his girlfriend. She squeezed his hand and offered what support she could give.

It was because of Moira that they had gotten together. Once she had her mind set on something, nothing like house rivalries would stop her. After the Slytherin befriended the Gryffindor and Moira told everyone to suck it up, not many focused on houses anymore.

The woman remembered back to the day Moira told her of Draco's crush.

_ "I know someone who likes you," Moira said in a singsong voice._

_ "Seeing that you can read minds, it shouldn't be too hard."_

_ "I only need to see his face when you're around. His eyes soften and he acts nervous and I've never really seen him this nervous in years. You know you're my friend, right, and if I didn't see the chemistry between you, I would never have brought it up."_

_ I tried shielding my thoughts and while Moira now could control when she taps into her talents, I'm still hesitant to relax._

_ "Oh, come on, Hermione. You know I wouldn't read your mind. It's too organized and I thrive in chaos. So did you want to know who likes you?"_

_I nodded and Moira told me. I was shocked at first but that night when Draco asked me to Hogsmeade, I didn't hesitate to say yes._

That was 2 years ago and Hermione hasn't regretted one moment. She knew what Draco was feeling for losing a love one – her parents had been killed in a Death Eater attack. Her eyes scanned the crowd and most here had lost someone. She focused on the man standing at the back alone. Moira's death hit him harder than anyone. The two had just gotten engaged before the battle.

_The doors to the Great Hall swung open and Moira ran in beaming from ear to ear. She ran over to his house table and cuffed her boyfriend up the backside of his head._

_ "You leave me alone in bed and don't wait to see what my response is. When I dreamed of getting engaged, I thought my fiancé would be there to celebrate with. Not finding him stuffing his mouth."_

_ "But we celebrated all last night. I needed food," Ron Weasley whined._

_ "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you take that sausage out of your mouth and propose to me properly or I'll give my father free reign to give you the most horrible detention ever," Moira Snape threatened._

Severus Snape had adopted her a year after taking Draco and her in. He offered the same to Draco but he wanted to change how people saw the Malfoy name. Moira, never wanting anything to do with her biological father, immediately agreed. When she had started dating Ron, her father wasn't thrilled but wanted his daughter to be happy.

Ron stood there silently looking at the front of the Great Hall where his beloved laid. Rather than planning their wedding, he had her funeral to plan. Everyone tried to comfort him but he only wanted one person and she was dead. His friends and family were trying to be supportive for him but even when the thought of food made him sick, nothing could be done for him.

"Weasley," his Potions Professor said.

"Professor."

Neither were in the mood to talk but Severus had something important to tell the redhead. He pulled his robes around him and straightened to his full height, only an inch shorter than Ron.

"Moira left something belonging to you with me. She hopes you can forgive her."

"I've never been mad at her and never will be."

"Dobby!" the older man called.

A small house elf popped in with a blanket in his arms. He wore a uniform of Moira's making, a fitted shirt with a snake wrapped around a lion with one green sock and one red sock.

"Moira Snape asked Dobby to look after Ron Weasley's son. When Professor calls, Dobby is to give young Master to Ron Weasley."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. Severus pulled a box out of his robes and handed it to the boy.

"Tap it with your wand and it will activate. Moira charmed it to leave a message for you."

Ron didn't know if he should pick up his son or listen to what Moira left him first. He opted to hear her voice. He took the box and tapped it with his wand.

A ghost like figured materialized in front of him and took the appearance of Moira.

"Hi, Ron. You know the reason why you were given this and you know if it could have been any other way, I would have done it. Always know I love you and will be looking down on you and our son.

"It breaks my heart to even think of him not growing up without me but I could not have stayed back and allowed you all to fight without me. That was part of the reason why I never told you I was pregnant. A charm or two hid the physical evidence and weekly checkups with Poppy assured me that he was healthy.

"Dad has a vial of memories of the big moments of the pregnancy: when I found out, my first bout of morning sickness, me cursing your name afterwards, his first kick and when I found out the baby inside me was a boy. Maybe when he is older, you'll show him this and the memories.

"Poppy delivered him early but he's healthy and will grow if he's anything like his father. I have not had a chance to name him yet and by the sounds of it, Voldemort is attacking the school.

"A couple of things before I find you to help fight. Know I love you and our son with all my heart. Know that there are plenty of people who are there and I'm sure your mum will help out anyway possible. It might not have been your dream to be a father at 18 but he is something that our love for each other created. I love you, Ronald Weasley and give our son a kiss for me."

Moira disappeared and Ron looked at the blanket in Dobby's arms. A coo was heard in the silent Great Hall. Everyone had turned to look at Ron when Moira's recording began playing. He lifted the baby out of the house elf's arms and pulled back the blanket.

His son was beautiful. The little patch of hair wasn't his bright ginger but lighter. He had a few freckles across his nose and his eyes were all Moira. Ron stroked his cheek and a little hand grabbed onto a finger.

"When I felt Moira had died, I thought I would have nothing to hold onto. Part of me didn't want to go on without her but now I have our son to raise. I may be angry that she hid it from me but I could never hate her for it."

"Moira always had a reason for doing something. By hiding the pregnancy, even from you, she hid it from everyone. She did not want to Dark Lord to find out. What better way to get at his enemy than threatening the pregnant fiancé of his best friend," Severus said.

"He's right, Ron. If we had known Moira was pregnant and Voldemort took her, I would have walked right up to him without my wand," Harry Potter said.

It was Moira who had introduced the two on the train. It was Moira who had made him realize that Harry hadn't put his name into the Goblet of Fire. It was always Moira who had influenced his life. Now it was her son.

"He's beautiful, Ron. Have you decided on any names?" Hermione asked.

"We had talked of what we'd name our kids some day. Moira always liked the name Noah. It means peace."

Ron spotted his parents coming his way and he didn't want to hear his mother yell at him but instead, she lifted the baby out of his arms and held him close.

"Moira would have been a good mother. She loved unconditionally. I believe you are too young but when I see my grandson, I can't fault you for creating this beautiful child," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We'll all be there for you, Ron. Babysitting, helping out, and telling Noah what his mother was like. He'll never question the love she had for him because he'll feel it all around him."

While the day had starting out mourning the death of Moira Snape, it soon turned into a celebration of her life with stories being told. Besides that brief moment when his mother held his son, Ron clung to Noah. Moira had willingly left their son behind to see an end to the war and Ron would never let anything happen to the boy. A part of her will always live on, in her son and the many children to be born in the years to come.


End file.
